Morning Coffee - Klance
by Smol-Bean-Dean
Summary: Lance McClain is the barista of the Fresh Cup Cafe, he is also the one curious about the mysterious boy who always ordered the same thing each day and sat at the same booth-table of next to the left window.
1. Chapter 1

May 13

The bell above the door rang, alerting Lance about the new customer in the cafe, looking up, his eyes met with the familiar stranger. His hair was dark and long, styled like a mullet- usually, Lance didn't like the look of mullets on people, thinking they looked old and out dated but on him, it gave Lance a new thought about it, his eyes were almost a shade of purple which stood out on his skin.

Lance had spent the few seconds he had every day at eight thirty every day when he ordered the same drink every day, a medium caramel mocha. He never got his name since the cafe was a fast serve so the customer's names weren't written on the cups.

"The usual?" Lance looked down to the cash register, getting ready to push the normal buttons that he pushed each day.

"Ya." His response was vacant but still better than yesterdays which was a simple nod of his head. Lance didn't judge him about it though, he could have gotten much ruder responses like he had before from previous customers.

Within a minute or so, the drink was done meaning Lance could only now imagine names for the mysterious stranger from the booth he sat at every day. The booth next to the window on the left side of the cafe. It had a view of the street which wasn't all that interesting to Lance, but to the stranger who sat there each morning at eight thirty every day for their morning coffee, it must have seemed like something of interest.

"His name is Keith." Lance jumped at the new voice, almost yelling as he did. The voice was that of Allura, his adopted sister, and boss, that was likely the main reason why he got the job here.

"Don't do that!" He held a hand to his chest, glaring at her with a clearly visible blush on his cheeks, "You know him?"

"He's a friend, his name is Keith Kogane. He doesn't talk much but when he does he's actually really fun." Lance nodded, his gaze still on the stranger he could now identify as Keith.

"Go talk to him." She pushed him forward a bit.

"Nope, no no no. That is not happening." The loud yelling caught the attention of Keith, making him look over to the cafe bar seeing a smiling Allura and the furiously red blushing Lance. "I am not going just going to go over to him and start talking, I can't do that."

"Oh just go over, he's not going to bite. What could go wrong?" Her accent was helping her make it sound more optimistic, completely opposing Lance's perspective on the matter.

"Um, I could make a fool of myself, he could think I'm dumb, I could forget talking skills-"

"You obviously don't know the meaning of a rhetorical question." She paused, a smirk showing on her face.

"Lance, I don't want to do this, go talk to him or you're fired."

"You can't do that!" Lance defended.

"I can actually, for a few reasons. I'm your older sister, so I get a say in this, and two, I'm trying to get you to do what's best for you." Lance sighed, taking the small dish cloth that he had resting on his shoulder off and placing it onto the counter with a wet flop.

He made his way over to the black haired boy, dreading even going along with Allura on this.

"Hey, I'm Lance." His voice was small and close to cracking.

"Keith." The black haired boy looked up from his mocha which he had barely even taken a sip of to introduce himself.

"Alura said I should come talk to you." Lance, who was still a blushing mess, rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ya, she's nice but she's also always trying to set people up. Is this another one of her set ups?" Keith looked up, more interested in the conversation at the last part.

"Probably," Lance admitted, looking over his shoulder and seeing Allura smirking. "So how do you know her?" He changed the conversation.

"Her and I have been friends for a while. We were at the same place when we were kids." Keith left it at that, Lance, knowing about Allura being in an orphanage assumed that meant Keith was also an orphan as a kid.

"How do you know her?" Keith reversed the subject back to Lance.

"She's my sister." This raised an eyebrow from Keith.

"You guys look nothing alike, just saying."

"She's my adoptive sister." Lance confirmed, nodding his head a little as he spoke.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Keith gave a little chuckle with his words.

"I should probably get back to work now." Lance sighed a bit, taking a step back from the booth-table.

Keith nodded a bit before responding, "I should be going too, I have to get to work." This new information caught Lance's attention, he wanted to know as much as he could about the other.

"What do you do?" Lance asked, "For work, I mean." He quickly added.

"I'm an artist." Keith motioned to the sketchpad in front of him that Keith hadn't even seen before. This posed as a possible answer to Lance's question about why he sat there each morning, maybe he was sketching the street.

"What do you draw."

"Things that make me happy. Sometimes people," He paused, looking at his notebook sadly, "Special people." Lance nodded understandingly, looking at the cover of the sketchbook, curious about the works inside.

"I better get going." Keith stood up, taking his mocha with him as he did. Quickly Lance acted without fully thinking about his consequences.

"Wait, Keith." He wished he hadn't spoken as the paler boy turned to face him again, "I was wondering if I could get your number- if you want. We could maybe hang out when we're not in a small coffee shop."

Somewhere in the end of the slur of words Lance had gotten his confidence back for the first time since the conversation started, allowing him to ask the main point of the question.

"Uh, sure." Keith looked down and looked for something to write on other than the crumpled up napkin that sat beside where his coffee cup was.

"Give me your hand." Lance reached out, showing the back of his palm to the other boy who quickly wrote his phone number in a rather sloppy matter.

"It doesn't matter if you call tonight or not, I'm going to be here for morning coffee anyways." Lance nodded promptly, his new found confidence draining away by the second.

Keith walked out the door, the bell ringing once again just like it had when he entered, and Lance went back to reality, working on drinks for the other customers in the shop.

"You guys are cute." Allura mentioned as soon as he returned.

"Allura, I don't even him." He sighed, turning and looking at the girl behind him who was currently smirking.

"You did not. You just talked to him and know his name because of me, if that didn't happen I'm sure you;d still know multiple other details about him from staring at him so much." Lance blushed, "By the way you gotta cut down on that, it's honestly kind of weird how much you look at him."

Lance ignored the girl talking away behind him and went back to work, the boy who ordered morning coffee each morning on his mind constantly.


	2. Chapter 2

June 10

"Hey Lance, there's your boyfriend." Allura teased, motioning to the door that had opened not long ago. Curiously Lance looked up at the line that had formed in front of him to see Keith who was standing behind two others, his left hand hanging in his jacket pocket and the other supporting his phone as he scrolled. Lance was slightly relieved seeing him now, he didn't come in the morning like usual, instead he was here now at almost nine o'clock at night when it was starting to get darker out already.

"He's not my boyfriend." Lance defended, finishing the drink he was working, adding a leaf design from the cream he poured into it. He was a blushing mess at Allura's comment, the two boys had hung out almost every day after Lance got off work and the feelings Lance were feeling were more than normal friendly feelings, he had known that for a while now, Allura knew about this because of living in the same house as him.  
After finishing the drinks it was Keith's turn to order.

"Hey, stranger." Lance smirked a bit getting ready to press the buttons for his regular order which was now imprinted into his mind from the weekly visits.

"The usual again?" He asked, looking up at the boy in front of him.

"Actually, nothing for me today." Lance was going to ask about this since it's weird to come to a coffee shop and not want anything to drink but Keith had cut him off already by explaining, "I was wondering if you'd want to go out around the city today. If it's okay with Allura."

"Maybe, the shop's busy to-" Allura cut Lance off after obviously listening into their conversation.

"Oh Lance, you can go. I can handle the shop today." Allura was basically glaring at Lance, this was almost a threat that if he didn't go he would get a talking to later about it.

"Okay then, I'll meet you outside in five?" Keith suggested his thumb pointing to the front entrance of the shop. The brunet nodded, taking off his apron and going to sign out of the work schedule for the day before going out the front door and meeting Keith.

"So where are we going? The park, the mall?" Lance suggested looking at Keith.

"None of those places. We're going on a drive." Keith motioned to his 1985 Chevy 4x4 pickup truck. The truck was black with a four-inch lift on it.

"What do you mean we're going for a drive?"

"I mean, _We're going for a drive._ I thought that was a pretty simple concept." Keith shrugged, opening the passenger door of the parked truck for Lance before going to his own door. Lance shook his head at the boys' stubbornness before joining him in the truck.

"So where are we going then?" Lance looked over at Keith, his tinted purple eyes were focused on the road that would quickly merge onto the highway leading to the countryside.

"My parents have this spot of land by the river. I thought we could go there, listen to music, talk, maybe swim a little." He shrugged looking between the boy in the passenger seat and the highway before responding to his own statement,  
"The last few times we've hung out we've been in town so I thought it would be nice to go out of town for a bit. Sometimes it's nice to take a break from people." Lance just nodded, thinking about how much he was always with people.

Soon the two were at the place Keith had chosen, it was quiet. There was a log cabin beside the river with a single porch light hanging from the space between the door and the roof, there was a patch of land beside it with a bench taking up some of the space. Really it was nice being away from the city and the people in it.

Keith, already knowing everything, parked his truck beside the cabin and quickly getting out over to the bench beside the cabin with Lance trailing behind him. By now it was dark out and the stars had started to show more easily.

"So the swimming option might be out since it's actually dark out now." Lance looked out over the river, it was wide and relatively calm for a river and also clean, the banks beside it were sandy so the water had a little brown tinge to it but still cleaner than normal rivers.

"I wish things could always be like this. Calm." Keith was laying down, his hands rested behind his head acting as a pillow as he laid on his back looking at the stars. Lance walked over to the boy, soon laying down and copying his position, their arms were touching but neither of them wanted to move it away from the other.

"Everything's so busy living in the city, this is nice." Lance looked over at Keith, his eyes were darting across the stars and leaving their reflection in his eyes.

"You see those five stars that make a messed up rectangle?" Keith pointed up to the sky, "If you connect the three star above and to the right of that and the one to the left-hand side, that's Leo. It's the lion constellation." Lance tried to follow where Keith was pointing but got lost half way through his speech about it. Stars were always something he was interested in but never really took the time to learn about.

"Where, all I see is a bunch of stars." Lance looked generally confused at Keith who was now making eye contact with the brunette.

"Here, I'll help." Keith took Lance's hand in his own, helping Lance point to where it was, "There." Lance by now wasn't even looking at the stars where Keith was guiding his hand, he was looking at Keith. He was so concentrated yet a faint blush was showing on his cheeks.

Keith looked over at Lance, as soon as their eyes met Lance felt the sparks again, this time was different though, this felt like nervousness and happiness at the same time. Keith's lips flickered between Lance's lips and eyes before holding the gaze again, Lance got the message of this, quickly leaning over and pressing his lips to the others. Their chests were pressed against the others slightly from Lance leaning over to kiss.

The kiss was slow, neither of them wanting to rush things. Their lips moved in sync until they both pulled away, Keith's eyes staying shut for a couple seconds after until fluttering open to look at Lance.

"I was wondering when you'd do that." Keith smiled a bit, not caring about Lance still resting over him.

"Do," Keith stuttered a bit, "Do you want to stay the night here- nothings going to happen, just- I should stop talking." Keith looked away a bit.

"I'll stay the night." Lance nodded, smiling at the boy below him who was smiling wider than he had seen him smile before. Lance swore his smile was one of the best things he'd ever seen. Lance rolled to the side to get off of Keith so they could both go to the cabin.  
Inside was a room with a queen size bed that would fit the two of them, a wood-stove was across the room and a small love seat was close to it. Through the hallway, there was the kitchen area and the washroom.

The two sat on the bed, talking about anything, telling the other things about themselves that the other didn't know until eventually they had gotten tired and decided to sleep. Lance laid on the side closest to the wall while Keith took the spot beside him, facing him.

Naturally, Lance moved his hand in front of him, touching Keith's waist without meaning to.

"Sorry." Lance went to pull his hand back to his side before Keith's hand stopped it, keeping it on his waist.

"It's okay, I actually didn't mind it." Keith gave a reassuring smile, looking over at Lance before moving closer a bit so Lance's hand fully wrapped around his waist and his chin was resting on the top of Keith's head, his hand playing with his hair that rested on his shoulders. Their breathing was quiet, and the only thing that filled the room other than small whispers from the other until they fell asleep.


End file.
